Deep brain stimulation can be useful for treating a variety of conditions including, for example, Parkinson's disease, dystonia, essential tremor, chronic pain, Huntington's Disease, levodopa-induced dyskinesias and rigidity, bradykinesia, epilepsy and seizures, eating disorders, and mood disorders. Conventionally, a lead with a stimulating electrode at or near a tip of the lead provides the stimulation to target neurons in the brain. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or computerized tomography (CT) scans can provide a starting point for determining where the stimulating electrode should be positioned to provide the desired stimulus to the target neurons.
Upon insertion, current is introduced along the length of the lead to stimulate target neurons in the brain. This stimulation is provided by the electrode, typically in the form of a ring, disposed on the lead. The current projects from the electrode equally in every direction. Conventional deep brain stimulation leads may be unreliable and prone to failure. One study shows that lead breakage rates for some lead products are reported anywhere from 6.8-12.4%, and that the breakage occurs on average from 260-390 days. Thus in many cases, revision surgery is needed within a short period of time. This revision surgery is physically, mentally and financially taxing on the patient.